A Stoppable Christmas 2
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron recover at Kim's house as the family celebrates Christmas. (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own the stories that I write.

A Stoppable Christmas II Christmas and Recovery

Ron and Kim were both sitting in wheelchairs in the lobby of Middleton Hospital. Ron had been discharged and the Possible's had come to pick him up and take him to stay at their home. Kim had been allowed to stay in the room overnight to give Ron some company. The two teens had been told under no uncertain terms that they were restricted to the house. Wade and Global Justice had been notified. Drakken and Shego had seen the news and Drakken had insisted on another Christmas truce. Drakken had even sent Ron a book of Snowman Hank sayings. All Shego had to say was that the buffoon finally did something right. Monkeyfist sent a message of congratulations. He felt that Ron was truly an honorable opponent. Ron had been injured helping the helpless. Monkeyfist felt that he was honor bound to call a truce until Ron was back to his full capacity. Even Killigan had sent a message in of congratulations and amazement that Ron actually did all that he did. All in all, it looked like it was to be a quiet Christmas for the two teens, which suited the two of them just fine.

Mrs. Dr. P glanced at her husband as they drove up to the front of the hospital. "Dear, you are not going to make a scene are you about Ron staying with us. They will have to share the guest room because Kim will not be able to climb the stairs until her cast comes off her leg."

"I am not worried in the least, Dear" said Mr. Dr. P. "First, I trust Ron, and second with two broken legs in casts, one broken arm in a cast, several bruises, a number of broken and cracked ribs, several cuts with stitches, and total exhaustion on both their parts along with the pain medicine the doctors have them on I don't really think they would try anything or be able to do too much without putting the other back in the hospital."

Kim glanced over to Ron. "How do you feel?" she asked.

"I'll be a lot better once we get to your place, KP, the food here is about to kill me." Ron said brightly. "and besides, it will give me time to spend with me favorite snowmobile partner."

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. came in the lobby. "Kim, Ron, we have the van outside, let's get the two of you in the van and get everybody home. Then it will be time for the annual Possible Family Christmas."

"Sounds good to me Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said. "I am more than ready for your Christmas cooking."

Tim and Jim came around their parent and went up to Ron.

"Ron, do you think, we could"

"play some video games, pleassse"

"Sounds good to me guys, as long as you two remember our agreement." Ron mentioned. The twins paled a little and just nodded. Tim and Jim were totally unlike themselves in not harassing Kim and Ron at all. Kim wondered what Ron had over the two, but he wouldn't tell her. What ever it was it had to be good to keep the two tweebs in line.

The Possible's helped Kim and Ron into the van and they all headed for home. Kim gave a longing look over to her blond-haired friend. They had to sit separated because of all of their casts. Ron just gave Kim a smile. Soon, the van pulled up to the Possible residence. Local workman had volunteered and installed a ramp from the garage into the home, so Kim and Ron would not have to climb stairs. It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. Possible went straight to the kitchen to finish supper. Kim and Ron made their way slowly into the living room to the couch in front of the fireplace.

Kim moved across the floor with a special made walker that had brace for her arm. She could use the walker instead of crutches to get around. She still could not climb stairs, so for the time being she and Ron would share the guest room. Mr. and Mrs. Possible had taken the big bed out and actually had two hospital type beds put in the room. This would make it easier for the two teens to get around by themselves.

Kim made it to the couch and eased down into the cushions. It felt so good to be home. The fire in the fireplace bathed the area with warmth that felt so good. She leaned back and settled down into the couch and closed her eyes. Her thoughts went back to the evening in the cabin before that morning. She thought of the warmth of that fireplace and more importantly the warmth of a certain someone holding her close. Soon, that warmth returned as Ron sat beside her on her right, set his crutches aside and placed his left arm around her. Ron's left and her right were the only uninjured parts of their bodies for the most part, so they had discussed this sitting arrangement beforehand. Kim leaned over under Ron's arm and put her head on his shoulder. A wistful smile crossed her lips as she felt him kiss her on the head.

"Feeling better KP?" he asked.

"Much better, I am home, I'm warm and someone very special is holding me." She said.

"Kimmie, Ron, do you want to eat there in front of the fire or can you make it to the supper table?" asked Kim's mom.

Kim looked up at Ron "What do you want to do?"

"Let's eat with your family, we need to learn to get around so might as well learn now." Ron said.

Kim yelled back. "Mom, we will eat in there, just give us time to get there."

"Well, why don't the two of you come on and have a seat. Supper will be ready in just a few minutes." her mom called.

Ron got up and helped Kim stand and get her walker. The two teens did not see Mr. and Mrs. Possible looking at them from the kitchen.

"Ron, really takes care of her, doesn't he" said Mr. Possible.

"Yes, dear, you mean you just noticed that, or have you been making all those plans for a deep space probe?" Mrs. Possible said with a smile. Mr. Possible looked over at his wife and smiled. "I guessed I noticed, but was too occupied trying to protect my Kimmie-cub that I didn't realize that someone had come along to do a better job."

"Have you noticed the way Kim has been acting around Ron?" he asked.

"You mean the stop talking when asked, the "Yes, Ron" this and "Yes, Ron" that, the little smiles, the glassy eyed look whenever he is around, the apparent need to be close as possible to him. Yes, dear, I sure have. It didn't take me long to recognize the look she gives him is the same one that I give you everyday." Mrs. Possible said with a smile. "Yes, dear, our little Kim, who by the way is not little anymore, is very much in love. She may not know it herself yet, but she is showing all the signs."

"Yeah, I have noticed the same look in Ron's eyes." Mr. P said. "He jumps at her every need. He listens to everything she says. He helps her with every step. And dear, that young man has risked every part of his body time and time again to protect her. Look at him now, every injury he has he got protecting her and others. I can't believe I am hearing myself say this but, I think someone has come along that loves her more than me."

The two parents exchanged a smile and a glance and watched as the two teens made their way to the table. Ron braced himself against the table so that he could pull out Kim's chair and make sure she was seated safely before he sat down himself. "Suppertime!" Mrs. P called out and the entire family sat down to eat. The night was filled with singing, fun, food, family fellowship and a little bit of love between two special teens.

Kim and Ron had been sitting on the couch most of the evening enjoying the antics of the twins with the annual Christmas Play. The Egg Nog and been good. Rufus had drunk his fill and was sleeping happily in the mantle of the fireplace. Kim and Ron were nestled together on the couch.

"You two don't stay up too late now" Kim's mother called.

"OK, mom. We won't." Kim answered.

Kim eased back down beside Ron, his arm around her. She nestled herself down into his arms, giving an approving moan. "Ron, thank you."

"Thank you, for what." He asked.

"Oh, let's see, saving my life, taking care of me, and about a million other things." She said.

"KP, you already told me thank you."

"I know, but I just wanted to say it again and I wanted to tell you something else." She sat up and looked Ron straight in the face. "Ron, when I was buried in the snow, I knew that you were out there looking for me. I knew…I knew that unless you were already dead, that you would keep looking for me. I also knew that if you were dead, I would have gladly died where I lay because I knew we would be together later. Ron, you have always been there for me no matter what. You always haven't been the strongest or bravest but you have always been there. Even…even when I treated you so badly, like when Josh was around. You have always treated me with care and respect. Ron, I pushed you away sometimes because I was scared. I was scared to tell you how I really felt. I didn't want to mess up what we had. I.." Ron placed a finger on her lips.

"Kim don't go any further, don't beat yourself." Ron said quietly. "I didn't push things because I felt the same way. I didn't want to lose your friendship. That was the most important thing to me. I know that I have always been there, but that is where I wanted to be, at your side. Because, at your side Kim, there is hope. With all that goes on in this world and our lives, I know that as long as the two of us are together, we will handle it. Just like we are going to handle this. Because, Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you. I know I have said this before, but I will say it again. Kimberly Ann Possible, I love you. I love you because it is utterly impossible not to. I have always trusted you Kim with my life and I have never regretted that decision. I ask you now Kimberly, to trust me, and know that with every part of my heart, body and soul, I love you."

Kim looked into his eyes, the doors to his soul had been opened. He had opened to her in a manner no one had. She could see a love so strong that time seemed to stop. There was no noise, no crackling fire, no couch, no casts, no pain. There were just the two of them opening to one another. Opening that secret place next to their hearts and souls hoping that the other would come into that place and join with them. "Ronald Adrian Stoppable, I love you. I have trusted you with my life, and now Ronald, I trust you with everything that I have been, that I am now and will ever hope to be. I have been so afraid, but now looking at you, I know. I know that I love you, I always have and I always will." She placed her head on his shoulder and melted into the hug she was receiving. Then raising her head gave Ron a quick kiss, then a slower one, then a long one. She lowered her head back down with a sigh, suddenly very sleepy.

"Ron, could you help me up, if I don't get up now, I won't be able to." She asked.

"KP, I don't think I could get up if I wanted to." Ron mumbled. "It is too comfortable here, what do you say KP?."

Ron could only hear the slow sighing breaths of Kim as she was fast asleep. Ron could only smile as sleep took him over.

Mr. Possible had entered the living room to check on the two teen just in time to see the kiss. He stopped and started to say something, but was stopped by a hand touching his arm. He turned to see his wife standing there with a smile on her face and a gleam in her eyes. The two parents softly walked up to the two teens and called. "Kimmie, Ronald?" As there was no answer, they walked around the front of the couch to see Kim and Ron lying arm in arm on the couch. Their faces showing complete contentment and joy. Mr. Possible smiled and walked to the side of the couch and waved his wife over. Mrs. Possible got a blanket and placed over the two. They then returned to their own room.

Christmas Day

Ron awoke to the wonderful smell of breakfast cooking. He started to move when he found that he couldn't because Kim was asleep on top of him under some blankets. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Possible standing over he and Kim with his arms crossed. "Ah, Kim…Ah KP, we are soooo busted." Kim opened her eyes to see that her mother had joined her father in standing in front of them. Kim face went beet red as she realized that she and Ron had slept together on the couch. "Umm…umm, hi mom hi daddy, this ahh..umm, this in not… ah." Kim didn't get any further because her parents broke out in huge smiles.

"It's okay, Kimmie" said her mother.

"Mr. Dr. P, seems I can't locate my crutches, can you give me a hand to the bathroom. I have some business to attend to." Mr. Possible stuck out his hand and helped Ron he stood and Mr. Possible placed Ron's arm over his shoulder and helped him across the room to the guest bath.

"Mom, I am so sorry. It won't happen again." Kim said as she looked as the floor.

Mrs. Possible sat next to her daughter. "It's ok, Kimmie, we trust the two of you. We saw what happened last night and we didn't want to disturb you. Who do you think put the blankets on you. Santa Claus?" Kim giggled, then turned red again, "you saw what... what did Daddy say, what did he think?" Mrs. Possible put a hand on her daughters shoulder. "Kimmie, I will tell you something between the two of us. I have never seen your father any happier. Did you see the look on your father's face when Ron asked him for help. Kim, your father adores Ron, not just because of what he did. But because of what he has always done. Ron has always taken care of you. Your father told me that he completely trusts Ron. Yes, he saw what happened and he heard just a little. But, Kimmie, he is so happy for you. Com'n, let's get you up and to our bath so you can look good for Ron."

"Moooommm!"

Later

Breakfast was finished and all the gifts had been opened except one to Ron from Kim. Kim had hidden it until last. "Mom, can you get that special gift for me for Ron."

"Sure, Kimmie" Mrs. Possible said.

"Uhmm, Kim I …" Ron started to say.

"Ron, please, I thought of this the other day and asked mom to get if for me for you." Kim said as she placed a finger on his lips to quiet him. "Please open it, I hope that you will like it."

Ron, opened the paper and saw "Club Banana, Men's Shop" on the box. Club Banana had opened a Men's line of clothing that season and although Ron liked some of the clothes he didn't like the prices. He opened the box, and took in a small breath for in the box was a men's Club Banana jacket that was the twin of the one he had given Kim last Christmas. He looked up at Kim to see her smiling a lovely smile. "Since we are to be a couple, I wanted to tell the whole world that the two of us are together. Now when we go out our matching jackets will tell our story." She leaned over and gave him a quick little kiss.

"Oh, man, Kim this is wrong, I tried to get you a special gift but it hasn't been delivered and I wanted you to have it on Christmas." Ron moaned. "Now, you have given me this great gift and I don't have anything to give you."

"Gift, package, oh my goodness!!" exclaimed Mrs. Possible. "Ron, where the rangers helping you?" she asked.

"Yes!" Ron said.

"One of the rangers came by here yesterday morning as we were leaving to pick you up. I had completely forgotten." Mrs. Possible jumped up went into the kitchen and came back with a small box about the size of a VCR tape. "Here it is, Ron, it's heavy for it's size."

Relief showed on Ron's face as he saw the package. He took if from Mrs. Possible and turned to Kim. "Kim, I didn't know what to get you. Then the mission came up and you got hurt, then the play, then I got hurt and between the two of us being in and out of the hospital I didn't know what I was going to do. Then, Danelle that first ranger we meet came by to see us while I was in the hospital. You were out for something, so we talked while you were gone. I told her about my problem when she asked if the rangers could help me with anything. I told her what I was thinking of and she said if I would give her the money she would take care of it. What I didn't know until later was all of the rangers heard of my problem and they took up a collection to help. They told me what they did later. I was surprised and I know that you will be. So Kim, with all my love." Ron handed her the package.

Kim took the gift, it was heavy. She peeled back the paper to reveal a beautifully stained wooden box. On the lid inlaid were the words "To Kimberly Ann Possible, my friend, my partner, from Ron Stoppable"

"The wood is from the beam that trapped you. One of the rangers is real handy with tools and he designed this for me." Ron said.

Kim slowly opened the box and nearly fainted for in the box laid in a velvet interior was the most beautiful gold necklace that she had ever seen. The necklace was thick and interwoven. A small emerald hung from the center on a pendant. Her eyes became big as saucers. Mrs. Possible was so curious that she stood and walked over to see what Kim was reacting to. She gasped, her hand leaping up to cover her mouth "Oh, Kimmie" she said "that is …that is beautiful." Kim put down the box and picked up the necklace.

"WHOAAA!!!" said Tim and Jim together when they saw it.

"Wow!" said Mr. Possible.

Ron reached out and took it and motioned for Kim to turn around. He undid the clasp and placed the necklace around Kim's neck as she pulled her hair out of the way. She then turned around to look at Ron. Ron sat there near to her drinking in the beauty of the necklace as it lay around her neck.

"Oh, Ron, I couldn't this…this had to have cost… I mean this.. " she glanced up to see his face full of adoration and love. Her hand went up to touch the necklace and the pendant. "Ron, I don't know what to say..I" Ron put up his hand. "Like I said, some of the money was mine, but the rangers took up a collection. One of them does jewelry work and helped design it. A couple of others made the box. They showed me a drawing of what it would look like but I had no idea it would look like that. All I can say is, with it on you, wow!"

Kim literally leaped across the couch and caught him in a hug and a kiss. "Kim, your arm cast!"

TWOCK!

"Yeeouch"

"Oh, gosh, Ron I'm sorry."

"Uhh, dear, could you go get one of those steaks out of the refrigerator? I think Ron is going to need one raw for now."

Dinner

The family was gathered around the dinner table happily eating and enjoying the meal. Kim would blush everytime she looked at Ron and say "Ron, I'm sorry." The twins would snicker.

Kim glanced over to the blond hero in her life, as now he sported a large black eye courtesy of her cast as she had leaped to give him a hug and a kiss.

Ron gave Kim an indulgent smile. "Don't worry KP. Your mom said it's not too bad and the swelling will go down quick. Ron leaned over and gave Kim a kiss. Kim closed her eyes and raised her hand to touch the side of his face.

"A-hem, Kimberly, Ronald, not at the dinner table." Said Mr. Possible.

"Yes, sir" said both of the teens.

* * *

Merry Christmas, everyone. I thought I would take this story a little further. I have really had a good time with this story and I hope that you have enjoyed it also. I noticed when I was going back proofreading my story that when Ron called Kim by her full name I originally typed Kimberly Ann Stoppable. LOL. Wishful thinking I guess. I haven't decided how many chapters will be in the next set. I appreciate all the reviews that everyone has written. Another author recently wrote an I am story. I noticed a number of you questioned them about copying my stories. While at first I was a little out of sorts, I have had time to think about it. We are for the most part older teens or adults here. Forlong can write "I am" stories if they so desire. It might be nice to see a fresh perspective. 


	2. Chapter 2  Shopping

Kim Possible and all of the other characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

A Stoppable Christmas 2 Chapter 2

Day after Christmas.

Ron rolled over and stretched, then winced as he rolled over on side that had a black eye. Christmas had been a wonderful day. He had been able to give Kim his gift. She had given him one and they had time to spend just the two of them. He did get a black eye from Kim by accident. Ron had an appreciation for Kim's fist like he never had before. He slowly rolled over enjoying his sleep. His one eye opened to see Kim fully dressed and sitting in one of the wheelchairs the Possible's had gotten on loan for the two of them. She was sitting there looking at him with her arms crossed and drumming her fingers.

"Good morning Ron." Kim said with a big smile.

"Oh, no, she has her shopping face on." He groaned.

"Oh, yes, the day after Christmas is some of the best shopping. I need my best shopping partner and fashion assistant to come with me. Soooo, time to get up!" She said with a grin. "Besides, I have my Club Banana Jacket out and yours too. I going to wear my new necklace and we are going to have lunch at the mall. Mom has already arranged for two motorized chairs for us, so be happy that you don't have to carry all the packages. If the tweebs are going to announce to the whole world that we are a couple, then we can look and act like one."

"Ok, KP, I'm up. I'm moving. Just give me a few minutes to get some clothes together and I will be ready." Ron said with a grin.

"Sir, your clothes are already laid out." She said with a smile. "Since we are now a couple, you are going to get a makeover in clothes. Not a major one" she said as Ron started to protest. "but just on special occasions."

Ron had to smile, and Kim smiled also. "So let me wheel myself out of here and let you get ready. Mom has breakfast on the table."

Later at the mall

Kim was in heaven, she was shopping! The motorized scooter that each of them had was making it easy to get from one store to the other.

"Ah, Kim, could you hold up a minute?" asked Ron behind her. She stopped her scooter and turned to look. A wall of packages was slowly moving toward her. There was a small slit in the pile of package where Ron's voice came. "Would you mind if we used the package service here? I mean I can barely see where to go with this load."

"Sure, Ron, the package desk is right around the corner." She said. "We will stop there then go over to the food court for lunch."

Later as Kim and Ron were eating. Kim noticed Ron's face change as he looked at something behind her. She was getting ready to turn around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, Kimmie, I see the new couple from TV is now even dressing alike. How cute." Bonnie said. "I know you gave little Ronnie the jacket, what did he give you. Some Nacho bucks again?"

"No Bonnie, I am wearing what he gave me." Kim said with a smile as she turned sporting the necklace that Ron had given her.

"Oh, really, what did the loser get you, some fake pearls or WHOA!!" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes bulging at the sight of the necklace. All of the girls in the little posse with Bonnie squealed at the sight.

"K" Bonnie said with a swallow. "Kim, like wow, that….that is some….some"

"Gift? Bonnie, thank you. I thought the same thing. But I owe this "man" so much more as he has saved my life on several occasions such as this last time. Ron is my partner in saving the world and as you so nicely put it, we are a couple." Kim said with a smile.

Bonnie turned several hues of red and pink then turned and stormed off. The girls in the posse however stayed and talked with Kim and Ron. "K" one of them said, "don't mind Bonnie. She has been sort of tweaked ever since your broadcast" Kim and Ron blushed at that statement. "Oh don't be embarrassed. Most of the school was cheering at the end. You two may not have known, but a lot of people have been pulling for you two for years. Apparently, Bonnie had her eyes on Ron just to make you mad Kim. And after the award, the news broadcast, and when word gets out about this gift. Kim, darling, you better take good care of Ron, because there will be quite a few girls that will be chasing him now."

All of them laughed at the statement.

Jan, one of the other girls spoke up. "Kim, Ron, really, all of us are so happy for you. Kim, there will be some very jealous girls in school when the word of this gift gets out. I mean, the all most the rest of us can hope from our boyfriends is a nice little kiss and a nice gift. You on the other hand have somebody who has laid his life on the line for you. My boyfriend would have run like a scared rabbit if he had to face what Ron has faced over the years. You also have someone who has given you an awesome gift."

"Thanks, Jan. That means a lot to Ron and me." Kim said. "We are…we are working a lot of things out." Kim reached out and took Ron's hand. Ron spoke up. "We have been friends for so long; it is taking us a little longer to get things worked out in our heads." "We spend so much time together on missions that we were afraid to take it further, if something happened it could have damaged our friendship and our team."

"Ron, just one question, what happened to you. All the newscasts I heard said that all you had were some broken ribs and cuts. How did you break your leg?" Tara asked.

"Well" Ron started. "After the tweebs announced to us what they had done. I went after them. My 'Ron ness' took over and I fell down the steps going up to the room where the tweebs were. That is where I broke my leg."

"But where did you get the black eye?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, you know Kim is expert in many forms of martial arts." Ron told the girls and they all nodded. "Well, Kim has come up with a new one, I call it Cast Fung Fu." He said with a smile while looking at a very embarrassed Kim.

"Huh?" The girls said in unison, completely confused.

"What Ron is trying to tell you in his own cute way is that I gave him the black eye." Kim said quietly.

"KIM!" the girls said.

"It was an accident. I was so excited over what he gave me. I…I got a little overzealous when I went to hug him and give him a kiss, I…I forgot I had a cast on my arm and I bashed him in the eye." Kim said turning several shades for red.

"I'm OK, ladies." Ron said. "The bashed eye hurt, but the kiss that followed made up for it." Ron said with a smile.

"OHHH" all the girls said in unison and watched Kim turn several shades of magenta and she had to start fanning herself.

"Ron, you don't have to tell everything!" She scolded.

Ron and all the girls laughed. Ron stood and leaned over the table and gave Kim a kiss on her head. "AWWW" all the girls said.

"Ron Stoppable, if you don't stop embarrassing me." Kim growled.

"OK, Kim, just playing a little." Ron said.

Kim looked up and saw Ron giving her his version of her puppy-dog pout. She tried not to laugh, but soon burst out laughing as they all joined in.

Kim leaned over and said "Come here, you." she reached out and took Ron by the back of his neck and brought his lips to hers.

"AWWW" all the girls said.

Kim and Ron broke the kiss to the clapping of all the girls.

Later that afternoon.

Kim and Ron were back shopping and Kim had Ron loaded up again with packages. She and Ron were rolling down the mall when a group of boys from school blocked Ron's path. Kim and Ron recognized so of them as football and basketball players.

"Hey, loser, what do you think you are doing. Do you think you can have her all to yourself? What make you think a babe like her would like you. She needs a real man, not some wimp like you." One of them grabbed some of the packages and they started tossing them around in a game of keep away from Ron.

Kim turned around. "What do you think you are doing? Leave my stuff alone."

"Oh shut up K, you need a real man in your life not this loser. You need to learn to respect real men" one of them said as he moved closer to her.

"Leave her alone!" Ron yelled.

"What are you going to do loser. Fight for her?" one taunted.

"Real brave of you guys, taking on a girl with a broken leg and arm." Ron said quietly.

"Are you calling us cowards" one of them snarled.

"If the shoe fits." Stated Ron.

"Why you little.." the thug came advanced on Ron and threw a punch. Kim screamed.

Ron moved faster than Kim had ever seen him move. He flexed back ducking under the blow then grabbing one of his crutches delivered a blow that bent the thug double and dropped him to the floor. The others advance on Ron while one held Kim.

A voice came from behind Kim. "These guys causing trouble Kim?" Said Bonnie's voice.

"Clear out Bonnie, you aren't part of this" said one of the thugs not turning around.

"Oh, but we are making ourselves part of this." Said Brick Flagg's voice.

"Most definitely." Said Josh Mankey.

The groups of thugs turned to see about a dozen football players and basketball players standing there with Brick and Josh.

"Kim, Ron are you two OK?" Josh asked.

"Yes" Kim said.

The thugs turned picked up their doubled over comrade and tried to run only to run into the Middleton Police.

Later at the food court.

Kim and Ron sat together at a table surrounded by their friends.

"Thanks, guys." Ron said. "We really needed the help."

"There is a news item for you, World Famous Team Possible rescued by friends." Said Josh.

"Thank Bonnie" said Brick. "She saw what was happening and came and got us."

Kim turned to Bonnie, who clearly looked uncomfortable. "Bonnie, thanks"

"As you would say, K, no big." Grinned Bonnie. "I didn't mean to be so rude earlier. But when I saw what Ron had given you for Christmas. I was just a little jealous."

"Bonnie come here a sec" asked Ron.

"What Ron?" she asked

"Just come here." he said.

Bonnie walked over to Ron and stood there "What?"

"Lean down here just a minute, I'll tell you a secret." Ron said.

Bonnie leaned over and as she did Ron reached up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Bonnie, thanks from Kim and I" he said. Bonnie stood turning several shades of red.

"RON!" said Kim in an ice edged voice.

"Don't worry, Kim no more kisses for anyone, except those coming your way" Ron said.

"Good, because that is something I don't care to share." Said Kim with a smooth voice.

Everyone at the table laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 An Attack

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

**A Stoppable Christmas 2 – Chapter 3**

Kim and Ron glided toward the exit of the mall.

"Kim, we don't have enough room to carry all the packages that you have." Said Ron.

"Ron, I arranged for them to be sent to the house." Said Kim.

Kim's cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello, Mom. What's wrong with your cell the reception is awful. You want to meet where. Oh, okay, we will be out there in a few minutes."

"What's up Kim?" asked Ron.

"That was Mom. Something was really wrong with her cell, I could barely hear her, but she said to meet her at the rear entrance. She has to go out the back way to go to another store on the way home." Kim said.

"That is a little unusual, isn't it?" Said Ron. "I mean we never use that entrance."

"I guess the traffic is so bad, she wanted to use that entrance." Kim said.

"Here we go, let's wait outside."

Kim and Ron got their crutches and walker and made their way outside. As they got outside a van the same color as the Possible's pulled up.

"Ah, Kim, that isn't…" Ron wasn't able to finish his sentence as he felt a round object press into his side.

Kim started to scream as the door of the van opened to reveal a number of men with stockings over their faces.

"Don't say a word, Miss Possible, or I will spread your boyfriend's guts all over the street." The one behind Ron stated.

One of the men came up behind Kim and covered her face in a cloth.

Kim struggled to breathe; the cloth had a very strong medicine odor. Her head began to swim and she slumped into the arms of her captor.

Ron moved to help, but a similar cloth covered his face, and soon he slumped to the ground. The men picked up the two teens and placed them in the van. One of the doors to the mall opened. It was Bonnie; she had followed the couple to invite them to a party.

"Hey, what is …" she didn't get to finish as one of the men turned and fired a pistol in her direction. The bullet shattered the door she had just gone through. She screamed and ran back into the mall. "Help, someone help me."

Josh and Brick came running. "Bonnie, what is going on?" Josh asked.

"Some men jumped Kim and Ron and put them in a van." She whimpered, pointing out the shattered door.

"Bonnie, call the police, Brick come on" Josh yelled.

"Right behind you, Josh." Brick yelled.

The two young men ran out the door and saw the van accelerating up the street. Josh ran to his Corvette, sitting nearby. "Get in!" he yelled as he started the engine. Brick leaped over the door of the convertible and buckled his seatbelt. Josh floored the accelerator and smoke filled the air from his rear tires. He shot after the disappearing van. Josh flew into traffic in pursuit of the van.

The driver of the van called out to the other men in the rear of the van. "We are being followed by two guys in a Corvette. Convince them of not following us." Two of the men stood up the unconscious Kim, who by now was bound and gagged. They took her to the rear of the van and opened the rear door.

Josh pulled up close to the van, and then watched in horror as the rear door opened to the van. Two men held an unconscious Kim in the door and leaned her out. Their message was clear. Josh hit his brakes and pulled over to the side of the road. The two men pulled Kim back into the van and closed the doors. The van disappeared down the road.

"Did you get a license number?" he asked.

"There wasn't a plate." Said Brick. "Who were those guys?"

"I don't know Brick, but I think Kim and Ron are in real big trouble." Josh said. He pulled his car back into traffic and went back to the mall. When he got back to the rear entrance the police had already arrived.

**The Possible Residence**

Police vehicles lined the street in front of the Possible residence. Kim family was gathered inside. The Stoppables had been notified and were flying back to Middleton courtesy of Global Justice. The FBI had arrived as well as a special team from Global Justice. Bonnie, Josh and Brick had talked to the police and told them what they had seen. There had been no word, or sighting of the van. An Amber Alert had been called nationwide. Global Justice aircraft flew over the area looking for any sign of the vehicle.

**Terrorist Hideout.**

Kim moaned as she tried to move. Her head swam and she could not concentrate. Her mouth felt dry and her head hurt. She opened her eyes to she that see apparently was in a basement of some type. She lay on a cot, and as she sat up and realized that she was handcuffed by a long chain to the wall behind her bed. Ron lay on a bed next to her. He was moaning and moving. "Ron, are you okay? Ron?"

Ron sat up so fast that Kim screamed a little.

"Kim?" he said, "Where are we?"

"Basement of some type, somewhere." She said.

He tried to get up and realized that he was chained to the wall similar to Kim.

There was the sound of a door opening at the top of a set of stairs on the other side of the basement. Three masked men came down the stairs. One was armed with a shotgun. The other two carried a tray of food each. "Well" said the one with the shotgun. Our two guests have arisen. I hope that the two of you are well."

Kim growled as she tried to stand. "Don't try anything Miss Possible. You are not in the full position to fight and unless you both want to die here and now, I don't think it will be a good idea." Said the one armed with the shotgun. Kim sat down next to Ron.

"That's good. The gentlemen here have something for you to eat. Now be good and let them serve you." The two men came forward and placed the trays on small table that they sat in front of Kim and Ron.

The plates had fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and milk to drink. "You see, we will take good care of you." The speaker of the three said.

"Right" said Ron. "That is why you chloroformed us, brought us here and chained us to the wall."

"For your protection, Mr. Stoppable, in case you try to escape. Just making sure that you and Miss Possible stay where you are put." The gunman said.

"Why us, why now?" asked Kim.

"Well, Miss Possible, you two have been targets of ours for sometime. This past mission was lucky for us. For the first time, both of you are injured, and not fully capable. Consider yourselves lucky. If both of you were fully capable, you would both be fully bound and drugged. I figured that would be not necessary now. You two are very famous and made excellent targets. Why, well for the same reasons. Also, that little video that was made of you two has been beamed around the world. Hard for the world to deny our demands if we say will harm one of the world's up and coming famous couples. Come to think of it, we need to get a picture of you. Please sit still, no need to hide that necklace, Miss Possible, we already know about it. No need to fight over it, I will not hesitate to hurt or kill either one of you. No need to smile. Thank you. You may eat now, we will return in a few minutes to get the trays. When you need to go to the bathroom, there is a toilet over there, sorry about no privacy. We have no cameras down here is no need to worry. I am sure the privacy issue is not a real one between you two."'

"What do you want?" asked Kim.

"Really, Miss Possible, money of course, but mainly, Global Justice is holding some friends of ours. We wish them to be released." The gunman said.

"And if they don't pay or let your friends go?" Ron asked.

"Very simple, Mr. Stoppable, both of you will die." The gunman said.

**Possible Residence  
**

A package was delivered to the Possible Residence. The FBI opened it carefully. When Mrs. Possible saw what was in the package she began to cry. In the package was Kim's necklace. Also, there were some pictures of Kim and Ron, who apparently were no worse for wear. There was also a cassette tape. The agents placed the tape in a player and played the tape.

"Greetings friends and family of Team Possible, I am sure the FBI and Global Justice are there also. Good then all of you can listen at one time. We have returned the necklace as a gesture of good faith. As you can see from the photographs, Miss Possible and Mr. Stoppable are well for now. They will cease to be unless the following demands are met. We have two comrades in GJ prison. They are prisoner #235366 and #857304, they are to be released by 6:00 pm tomorrow. In addition to the release the sum of 4,000,000 dollars in American dollars is to be deposited in a specified account by the same time. If these demands are not meet then you will never see Team Possible alive again."

The room stood in silence for a moment. Then an unfamiliar voice spoke "Well, it appears that I have arrived at an opportune time." The room full of people spun around to see Monkeyfist hanging upside down outside. "Please, don't be disturbed, my comrade and I have come to give the parents of Team Possible a belated Christmas gift."

"That's right people, I may not like the buffoon or the little princess a lot, but I am not going to let some money mongering creep hurt them." A lithe dark woman in a green suit came out to the shadows. "Shego" said Kim's mother.

"That is correct, Mrs. Possible, my comrade and I have come to give a gift as long as no questions are asked." Monkeyfist stated. "What is the gift?" Mr. Possible asked. Monkeyfist smiled "That is the only question that will be allowed. To make a long story short, we as in my comrade and I, know where Kim and Ron are being held. I had heard of the gift that Mr. Possible had given Miss Possible so I was watching them when they were taken. I and some friends followed the van. For reasons of our own we plan to get them to safety. Call it honor among adversaries. Mr. Stoppable is my most worthy adversary, I cannot maintain my honor if I allow someone else to kill him. The same is true for Shego and Miss Possible. We will not tell you where they are as if you try to save them, let us say that things might not go well. I believe those two met under a tree at the Middleton Littleone's Preschool. Be there at 6:00 tomorrow morning, if all goes well, your children be there."

"I don't trust you." Bonnie said as she stepped forward.

"Well, well, another foe of Kim and Ron stepping up to protect them. Miss Rockwaller, I believe. You nearly took a bullet for them didn't you." Monkeyfist mused. "That settles it, Shego, we have to save them. For their own enemies sake as for their own. Remember, no following us, not that you could, I have left several of my ninjas are outside, they will keep you here till the proper time in the morning." With that the two villains disappeared.

**Terrorist Hideout**

Kim and Ron lay on a bed. Kim was trying not to cry, as Ron was out cold. She wiped his face with a wet cloth. They had taken her necklace. Ron had tried to stop them and had received the butt of the shotgun in return. They both knew of the deadline and also knew from the conversations that had come through the floor that the terrorist had no plans leaving them alive. They could not do anything to save themselves. It was almost midnight, and it was quiet. Then there was some yelling outside. There were a number of screams, curses and explosions. Then all became quiet. The door to the basement opened, she waited in anticipation of what their fate would be, she tried to cover Ron. Two figures came down the stairs, Kim could not believe her eyes. There stood Monkeyfist and Shego.

"Well, well, well, the two lovebirds." Smiled Shego. "What do you think, Monty?"

"A very wonderful couple, don't you think, Shego?" said Monkeyfist. "What's wrong with Stoppable?"

"Ron tried to stop them from taking my necklace. They hit him with the butt of a shotgun." Whimpered Kim.

"Well, broken leg, black eye, broken ribs and he was still trying to protect Kimmie." Shego said. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." Said Kim.

Shego came over and checked out Ron. "He will be okay. He will have a headache, but he will be okay."

"We are here to give your parents a Christmas gift a little late." Said Monkeyfist.

"Please forgive me Kimmie, but we have some secrets of our own to protect." Said Shego as she placed a rag over Kim's face, soon Kim was asleep.

**Middleton Pre-School**

**  
**Kim and Ron woke in the early of the morning. They were startled to discover that they were free and lying under a tree covered in some blankets. They looked around and saw where they were. "Kim do you recognize where we are?" Ron asked.

"Yes" she said "We are under 'our' tree where we met."

"How did we get here?" Ron asked.

"It was Monkeyfist and Shego, they said something about honor. They wiped out the terrorist and brought us here." Kim said.

"There they are!" hollered a voice, followed by several yells and screams. The two teens looked up to see their parents and friend running toward them.

**Possible Residence**

Kim and Ron were back on the couch at the Possible residence. The doctors had given them a clean bill of health after they sewed up a cut Ron received when he was hit by the shotgun butt.

Kim's mom came up next to him with something hidden in her hand. "Ron, I believe this is something the two of you were missing." She dropped the necklace in his hand. Kim's eye grew wide as saucers and she squealed in delight. Ron got his goofy Ron smile as he spread the necklace and motioned for Kim to turn around. She grabbed her hair and pulled it out of the way. He fastened the necklace around her neck and pulled her hair back around. Kim looked down at the necklace and literally glowed in joy. She leaned over to snuggle up next to Ron.

Mr. and Mrs. Possible, and Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable smiled only as parents can smile and left the room as they turned off several lights. Mr. Possible turned "Ron has our permission to stay as long as he needs and right now he is where he needs to be." The Stoppables left to go home and the Possible parents went to their room leaving the couple on the couch. Kim and Ron looked around and found they were alone. The two teens smiled as they settled down into the couch.

* * *

The call that Kim received was not her mom, but the people lying in wait for them. That was the reason that the connection was not good as they were pirating the signal. Kim and Ron have never faced terrorist such as these. With them being injured they would make prime targets. Their fame and the fact that they were now a couple, made the them more of a target. Bonnie, Josh and Brick really stepped up to the line this time. I believe that the relationships of several of these characters are changing. They are older, more mature, and are realizing what true friendship means and can be. There will be one more chapter of this story. I really appreciate all the reviews and comment. Thanks to my friend continental-line for his help with this story.**  
**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Year

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

A Stoppable Christmas 2 - Chapter 4 - A New Year

The next morning broke clear and cold. Kim and Ron could not even go to the windows to look out without being harassed by the media. The two teens had just finished breakfast and they were still sitting at the table. Kim was fussing over the bump on the head Ron had gotten for trying to keep her necklace.

"Ron, we could have replaced the necklace, I couldn't replace you." Kim sniffed. "You scared me. I thought he would shoot you for sure when you decked the one reaching for me. He had already warned you."

"In your own words, Kim, so not the drama. I wasn't going down without a fight. It made them hesitate a little." Ron said.

"Yeah, then I was left with no necklace, and nearly no you. The leader had to physically stop that guy from shooting you then and there." Kim said.

The doorbell rand and Mrs. Possible went to the door to see who it was. She returned with Bonnie in tow. "Ron, Kim, who have a visitor."

"Good morning, Bonnie. Ron and I would like to thank for what you did, getting help, standing up to Monkeyfist and Shego." Said Kim.

Bonnie blushed a little. "K, as you would say no big, I just ran like a scared rabbit when that guy shot at me. You two would have taken him down. As for standing up to those two people, I didn't trust them, after hearing the two of you talk about them. That Monkeyfist guy is scary."

Ron said "Nearly taking a bullet is a big thing for us Bonnie; we have dodged enough over the years. And as for telling Monkeyfist and Shego that you didn't trust them. That impressed both of them. They left a note to us telling us of a certain sassy brunette who had more guts than all the adults there to stand up to them." Bonnie blushed even deeper this time.

"Kim, Ron, I came by to ask you two something. In fact that is why I followed you out the door at the mall that day. I wanted to ask you to come to my New Years Eve Party." Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, are you sure, I mean, we haven't been on the best of terms." Kim said.

"Please, Kim, this means a lot to me, not just me but to several of us." Bonnie pleaded. "Josh, Brick, Tara, Monique, and Felix will be there. We all want you there. It is just going to be the small group of us."

Ron reached over to grab Kim's hand when Bonnie saw the bandage on the back of his head.

"Ron, what has happened to you now?" Bonnie exclaimed.

Ron was about to say something when Kim interrupted him "He tried to stop them from taking my necklace. They hit him with the butt of a gun."

A huge grin spread over Bonnie's face. She walked over to Ron and leaned down. "Ronald Stoppable, you are so a hero." She said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She turned and grinned at Kim who turning was a little red. "K, all you said the other day was Ron was not supposed to kiss anyone but you, you didn't say anything about someone kissing Ronnie" she said in a little girl voice. Kim stopped glaring and a huge grin spread over her face as she started giggling.

"We'll be there Bonnie, both of us." Kim told Bonnie.

"Thanks, Ron, Josh and Brick will come by in Brick's parents van to pick you up. The football team will be here in full gear to keep the press away. I had to fight through those press people just to get in the yard. They will make sure you aren't followed. We'll see you tonight and Kim we expect to see you wearing that special gift." Bonnie said with a huge grin. She gave both of them a hug and left.

"Kim" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron." Kim said.

"Can you help me pick out some clothes." He asked smiling.

Kim grinned a huge grin. "I thought you would never ask."

**The Party**

Josh and Brick has picked up Kim and Ron on time earlier in the evening. The press had gotten a big surprise. They were sure that they would be able to get at Kim and Ron when they left, but the entire defensive and offensive lines of their championship football team just happened to be running by in full gear. They formed a line a tank couldn't have broken through. Brick was stunned when Ron came out on crutches behind Kim. His clothes didn't actually just match but he was very sharp looking and his clothes matched Kim's perfectly. Josh could only whistle at the two of them. "You two are definitely styling and profiling." He had said. "Oh, man" he thought to himself, "they have it bad, they already could almost read each other thoughts, now they want to dress alike."

The party at Bonnie's house had been a small affair by the standards of some of her other parties. Kim and Ron were given seats where they would be included in everything. That was until a little dancing started. Kim looked longingly at the area where they were dancing and knew there was not way she could participate. That was until Bonnie tapped her on her shoulder.

"I knew you would need some help dancing so I got in touch with Felix. He and his mom came up with these harnesses. They fit like a parachute harness, which I know you two have worn. They will allow you to stand and float. You will be able to move by using your good legs." Bonnie said as she showed the teens the equipment.

"Bonnie, I..I don't know what to say" Kim whispered.

"How about, let's dance" said Ron.

Kim smiled and nodded. Ron stood for a second and hopped to put on the harness. Bonnie helped Kim get into her harness and helped them out on the floor. Kim smiled deeply as she laid her head on Ron's shoulder. Ron used his good leg to slowly move them around on the floor. They were lost in the moment and it wasn't until about the third song or so ended that they realized that they were the only ones on the little dance floor. Everyone else was watching them. Both of them had to hide their faces as the whole group applauded. Everyone joined in on the dancing then.

The time of the New Year was approaching. Bonnie had gathered everyone in the living room in front of the fireplace. The TV was turned down low, but showed the time. Everyone had some punch and stood around the fire and couch. Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" she asked. "Tonight, has been different for me. This party is different, a lot smaller and a lot less noisy. But I have really enjoyed it. As this year ends, and with some events that have occurred in the past days. I have realized that I am lucky to have such wonderful friends. I know that I have not been on the best of terms with some of you. I would like to ask you to forgive me and give me a chance. Especially two people I hope will count me as a friend. These two people have taught me the true meaning of friendship and love. Kim, we have been at each other for a long time. I was so totally jealous of you because you were the best, and I was jealous when you and Ron got together. You are the luckiest girl I know. You have a man in your life who without a doubt loves you very much. A man who has laid his heart, life and body down for you. Ron, thank you for showing me what it means to love, truly love someone. Your dedication to Kim is an inspiration to us all. Both of you have laid down your lives for each other and all of us. I just wanted to say thank you."

Everyone attending cheered and applauded.

Josh came forward. "Kim, we had some real good times together. I really enjoyed being with you. But, after the time that blue dude tried to make you disappear, I knew where you needed to be and that is where you are sitting now. That is because a certain dude I know risked everything he had to save you, then didn't even stick around for you to thank him. I imagine that that is not the first nor will it be the last time he has saved your life. I was so pleased to hear the news of what happened after the mission in the mountains. I didn't get the see the video till later. Then those dudes, harassed you at the mall, then those men kidnapped you. You two have always been there for all of us. It was time for all of us to step up and do something. Brick and I wished we could have done more. But when those guys threatened to drop Kim out the back of the van, we had to back off."

Ron stood with help from Kim. "Bonnie, Josh, Brick, Tara, Monique, Felix, Kim and I would like to thank all of you. You stood for us when we were in need. Bonnie, you got help twice when we were in need and you nearly took a bullet for it the second time. Josh, Brick, you chased down some very bad dudes. You knew they were armed yet you still gave chase. You stopped only when they threatened Kim. Felix, you let us borrow that equipment so we could dance, and you been on a mission with us before. Monique, you have been Kim's best friend and helped her when she needed you. Tara, you have always been a friend to both of us. You gave me a little kiss that first time at Wannaweep. I could never tell you how much that meant to me. All of you have stood with us when we where in need. Even if it was just helping us with some homework after we had been on a mission. Each and every one of you is very special to each of us. I know this is a little crazy but if you will let me propose a toast. It looks like it is just a few seconds before midnight so. To old friends, to new friends, to love, to friendship." They all clicked glasses and cheered when the clock started to chime.

"Happy New Year!" everyone cheered.

Ron sat back down beside Kim. "Happy New Year, Kim" he said leaning close.

"Happy New Year, Ron" Kim said as she drew him close. Their lips touching as the clock started to chime. The two were locked in their embrace as the rest celebrated the new year.

* * *

I had thought to end it here, but after reading it I felt that the story needed one more chapter. So there will be an epilogue. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. 


	5. epilogue

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fiction.

Epilogue

The Diary of Kim Possible

Wow, it has only been a year since school has started back after that amazing holiday season. To say that Ron and I's first few days back at school were interesting would be an understatement. We got to school that morning and everything seemed just normal. Ron was on crutches and I was in a wheelchair. As we got close to the front door, they were flung open and a mob of students charged out to greet us. Poor Ron, several of the jocks picked him and put him in another wheelchair and was threatened with bodily harm if he got out. They all wheeled us into the gym where the whole student body greeted us.

Mr. Barkin stood at the podium at the end of the gym. We were wheeled up to the podium and up on the stage. Mr. Barkin signaled for quiet and everyone sat down and got quiet. I have never seen a smile on Mr. Barkin like he had that day. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, it is good to see you back in school. We are very proud of you and are also very glad that the two of you are well." The cheering started again and took awhile for him to stop it. "Until both of you are on your feet, student volunteers will assist you getting from class to class. The wheelchairs are to be your transportation. If either of you try to walk to class, I will see you in detention!" Mr. Barkin said with a grin. After a few announcement and ovations the assembly broke up and we were taken to our first classes.

Ron Stoppable was not called loser anymore. In fact, the poor guy has turned into one of the most popular guys in school; he was having a little difficult time dealing with it. Big Mike looked after anything that he might need as do almost all of the guys. I also found out that I better watch out for Ron because there are quite a few girls here that would be after him in a flash if given the chance, not that I was worried, I trusted Ron there. Bonnie and I have become good friends. The groups of us, Bonnie, Josh, Ron, Felix, Tara, Monique, Brick, and me have become quite a group of friends. Ron and I had a chance to talk to Bonnie later; she was getting a lot of flak from her old "in" crowd, because she was spending time with us and not them. She asked us to her house one afternoon and swore us to secrecy. She then pulled back the hair on the left side of her head. She asked it we remembered the shot that was fired at her that day and Ron and I both nodded. She turned her head and on the right side of her head just above her ear was a healing cut that had been hidden by her hair. She said "that bullet was a lot closer than most people know; I didn't know myself under later. Then everyone was so worried about the two of you, so I didn't bother to tell anyone. I realized later, how important friends are and I thought of the people who I thought were my friends and I thought to you. I realized who would stand with me and understand and who would laugh and turn their backs. I need the two of you in my life, you have such a wonderful relationship, and I want to earn your friendship, to learn from you, to be with you, because when I am with you, I feel so much more complete." Ron and I were in shock at the change in Bonnie, but made a pact then and there to help her as much as we could.

Ron and I had the opportunity to thank Monkeyfist and Shego for what they did for us. Their answer back was that the truce was on until we got back into full fighting form. Then they would have the honor of let us say 'cleaning our clocks, wiping the floor with us' and a number of other sayings. Global Justice picked up what remained of the terrorist cell that was at the house. Ron and I had a little security detail on us until we were back into good health. We got back into the missions slowly at first as the casts came off and we healed. Bonnie, Brick, Josh, Tara, Monique and Felix all joined Ron and I on missions at different times. Team Possible expanded that year and we expanded what we did. We don't just fight the villains anymore, but we have expanded into relief and rescue work. When we had to split up, I would lead one group and Ron the other. The two of us still handled the villains.

Ron stayed at our house at least for the next few days after New Year's. Both of us had been getting around better. I climbed the stairs to my room for the first time after New Year's. Mom flipped out when she found out. She grounded me for a day for trying and Ron's parents grounded him for letting me try. Not that we could really do anything. Ron is actually getting better in his clothing choices. He is starting to check with me as to what I am wearing so that we don't clash. We had some good talks about our future. During one shopping trip to the wall we went to the jewelry store. We looked at a few things and then somehow ended up at the rings. Ron gave me that Ron smile and I know what my face looked like because I had to fan myself to cool off. Bonnie just happened to walk in the store at that time. This time both of us blushed. Bonnie gave us the biggest grin, and putting her finger to her lips like she was telling us to be quiet, she turned to leave with a huge grin. I didn't know where our lives would take us over the next few months. I knew this though, if things worked out for us, I didn't think I could pick a better partner in life than Ron Stoppable.

After graduation, we all went to college together. Then just a few days ago, Ron asked me out on a special date. Dinner, dancing and a wonderful walk in the city. We walked and talked just enjoying the evening. I didn't realize it but he had been guiding me somewhere. I realized it when I found out we were standing under the same tree we had met under in pre-school, the same place that Shego and Monkeyfist had placed us after rescuing us from the terrorist. We sat on the bench that the town had placed there in our honor. I know something was going to happen; he wouldn't have taken me there for nothing. I was so right. He said to me. "Kim, it has been an amazing year since last Christmas. Those times I will always remember. KP, I would like to ask you something.

Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" I laid my head on his shoulder in a spot that always seemed to be just right to me. I sighed and raising my head and looking into his eyes said "Yes". The kiss that came after that will be one to remember. What happened after, I should have known. As we broke the kiss, we noticed two small figures hiding behind some of the nearby bushes.

"Oh, oh"

"we are sooo busted"

"hick-a-bicka-boo"

"booshah"

"Tweebs" I screamed, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, like last time we decided to follow"

"you and this time try out our new lowlight video camera."

"We can transmit to the local TV station"

"live video, so we thought"

"we would do an encore"

"from last year."

"So Ron just proposed to you"

"in front of all of Middleton"

"again"

Ron rose with a roar and took after the boys, but he didn't get far, his Ron-ness took over and as he tried to jump the bushes he tripped and broke his other leg this time. To say that I was mad at the tweebs is an understatement. The love of my life broke his leg the evening that he proposed to because of a prank of theirs. Mom and Dad came and got the tweebs. Later as the EMT's picked him up to carry him to the hospital Ron started to laugh.

"Ron, are you crazy, what are you laughing about?" I yelled at him.

Giggling like only Ron can he looked at me with those loving eyes "Kim, their trick last year was one of things that really brought the two of us together. I wanted to get the news out so, I let them follow us. I made sure that you were at the right angle, as was I. I even made sure the school had all the light fixed so the area would be lit well. I knew that they would try something so I set them up. I knew they were there the whole time."

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable, why in world did you do something like that without telling me." I asked. "Especially something as important as this." Ron had developed a counter to my puppy dog pout. I call it his goo-goo look. He gave me that look and I could not help it and started to laugh. "You really planned all this? " I asked giggling. He nodded.

"I didn't plan on breaking my leg, but for us it is just about right." He said laughing. "By now, I imagine, CNN, the BBC, Fox news and several others have already acquired the video. So by the time we get to the hospital we better be prepared."

"How about the tweebs? Did mom and dad know about this? I mean they acted really mad when they came to pick up the tweebs. The tweebs looked like they were about to cry." I asked.

Ron smiled and said "Your folks knew about what I had planned. They were supposed to act mad till they got home. They were supposed to come get them when we caught them and really put a scare into them. After this happened, I sure your mom will do a number on them. But I asked them to tell the tweebs that they had been had by the time they got home."

We all boarded the ambulance and headed for the hospital. By the time we got there, mom, dad and the tweebs were waiting for us. So was about half the media in this part of the state. We were able to get into the hospital with no problem and as they rolled Ron into the ER with me walking beside him we ran into an ovation of the hospital staff and patients. I looked on at a TV on CNN hanging in the ER lobby and there we were with Ron proposing to me. Later, as we left with Ron on crutches we made a statement to all the press that had gathered outside of the hospital. We confirmed our engagement, and spoke for a few minutes, but gave little details as we really had not made any plans.

I am spending some time at Ron's house over the past few days. We have been making plans for the wedding. Of course all of our friends were very happy. The wedding party had been picked. Felix will be best man. Monique will be Maid of Honor. Josh and Brick will be groomsmen and Tara and Bonnie will be bridesmaids. It will be interesting to see who will catch the bouquet in that bunch. Mom and Dad and the Stoppable's are ecstatic. Drakken and Shego sent best wishes as did Monkeyfist. Ron wants to invite them to the wedding. I have my doubts about that, but I am sure Ron will wear me down till I agree. John and Pam called today and talked to both of us for awhile. They will be guests of honor at the wedding of course. They joked that they helped bring us together and over that hump that we had been fighting to get over in our relationship. Ron and I are very happy; we talk of the Christmas mission, the play, our kidnapping and rescue, the party that special New Year's night. Some people say that we were destined to be together. We just laugh and know that it took years of getting to know and trust each other before love came. We know that relationships are not destined but built, day by day, week by week, month by month and year by year. It took good times and bad times to get to know each other. It took letting each other down, hurting each other and forgiving one another. It took so many things over a long period of time to build our relationship so when we took that final step that night under the tree, we knew without a doubt they we were doing the right thing. We will always be Team Possible, but in a few months I will cease to be Kimberly Ann Possible and will be Kimberly Ann Stoppable.

* * *

I had no idea when I got the original idea for this story a couple of months ago that it would grow into the work that if became. I hope you liked the ending. Who knows there may be a sequel now that the team has expanded. Also there is a wedding to write about. Some stories seem to take on a life of their own and this one is a good example. This one has become one of my all time favorites. I would like to thank continental-line, Triaxx2, doug4422, fanjimmy, goofmore, mycookie, gargoylesama, rainbowdancer, and so many others for reading, reviewing and the e-mails. I had a lot of extra time to work on this as we had heavy snow here in eastern NC the day after Christmas so we couldn't go very far. Thanks again. 


End file.
